1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electrophoretic display using electrophoresis of particles, which constitutes an electronic paper image display unit is known (e.g., see JP-A-2009-192637). The electrophoretic display has excellent portability and power-saving properties, and is particularly suitable as an electronic paper image display unit.
In JP-A-2009-192637, a display device is disclosed, which includes a plurality of cells, two electrodes (upper electrodes) provided on one side (upside) of each cell, and a lower electrode provided on the other side (downside) of each cell. A dispersion liquid formed by dispersing three kinds of particles in a dispersion medium is sealed in each cell. The three kinds of particles include negatively charged black first particles, negatively charged yellow second particles, and positively charged white third particles.
In the display device described in JP-A-2009-192637, a voltage pattern applied among the three electrodes is controlled to be in any of a black display state where the first particles are collected on the upper electrode side, a yellow display state where the second particles are collected on the upper electrode side, and a white display state where the third particles are collected on the upper electrode side.
However, in the display device described in JP-A-2009-192637, the black first particles are collected on the upper electrode side together with the yellow second particles in the yellow display state, and thus, due to the influence of black, it is difficult to display bright yellow, that is, the original color of the second particles. The yellow second particles are collected on the upper electrode side together with the black first particles in the black display state, and thus, due to the influence of yellow, it is difficult to display black with low chroma and low brightness, that is, the original color of the first particles. That is, in the display device described in JP-A-2009-192637, the contrast decreases, the brightness and chroma of chromatic color (yellow) decrease, and thus there is a problem that it is difficult to exhibit excellent display properties.